Mile High Club
by lizteroid
Summary: Rizzles vacay fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _A multi chapter Rizzles vacay fic!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Characters and rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janey Tamaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane had finally persuaded Maura to get Bass, their pet tortoise some minder, in the form of her brother Tommy. Maura had met Tommy before, when he'd finally returned home after his three years in prison, for a crime that Angela Rizzoli had been insistent he had not committed. The moment Maura and Tommy had met, there had been sparks flying. And Jane had naturally gotten angry and jealous with her little brother for hitting on her Maura. On the other hand, Jane had gotten pissed at Maura for offering Tommy her couch to stay on when she'd discovered he didn't have a place to stay.<p>

So Jane had devised a plan to get Maura alone (away from the youngest Rizzoli sibling's charm, which was an obvious distraction for Maura) and for her to have the Doctor alone, and to herself for a while.

"Are you sure Tommy can handle taking care of Bass?" Maura questioned Jane softly; the eight time she'd asked her that very same question.

"Maura." Jane gave the Doctor a warning glare across the backseat of the taxi, "Yes, I'm sure Tommy can look after Bass. And for the final time; Yes, he can look after him. He's worked at the Animal Shelter for years, he's definitely and utterly capable of looking after Bass. Trust me."

"I know, I do. I'm just anxious about leaving him with someone who isn't Oliver."

Jane gave Maura a glance and she raised her brows, "You would leave your tortoise with someone named Oliver?"

"What's wrong with the name Oliver? I have a cousin named Oliver." Maura raised her brows sadly and she looked at Jane with a forlorn expression.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with the name Oliver." Jane said softly and then quickly shook her head, "I just probably didn't expect you to have a Bass minder named Oliver." she turned to see that Maura was obviously worrying about something, she took the Doctor's hand softly and smiled tenderly, "Maura, he'll be fine." Jane assured Maura.

Maura sighed, letting the breath she had been holding in, out, "I know."

"Lets just concentrate on having a great vacation, hm?" Jane smiled softly to Maura, taking her hand in hers and holding it tightly.

"Sure." Maura nodded and smiled back to Jane.

"Maura, I love you, you know I wouldn't have suggested Tommy if I didn't trust him or he would hurt Bass." Jane smiled, stroking Maura's cheek as they neared the airport, "Do you trust me?" she asked her girlfriend softly.

"Of course I do." Maura replied and she nodded, looking out of the window, "We're almost here." she said to Jane gently, looking to the sign that was hanging over the airport.

"Yeah, we are. We're almost ready to jet off for our week without interruptions, free from work and just being alone, together." Jane smiled to Maura, squeezing her hand a little and she looked into Maura's eyes, seeing that spark there in them.

Maura looked to Jane and gently touched her cheek before leaning in, to kiss her girlfriend chastely on the lips. She gently caressed Jane's cheek and then softly linked her fingers in between the Detective's slender fingers. The Doctor sighed contently before she then smiled back to Jane, "Okay, lets get this week started off, hm?" she blinked several times.

"How do you mean, Maura?"

"Well, you could kiss me." Maura suggested.

Jane smiled and began to lean in before the taxi driver stopped, pulling over outside the terminal entrance he'd been instructed to go to, he smirked to himself, "Here ya go, ladies…" he told them, looking in his rearview at the two in his backseat before he turned slightly to look at them in person when he saw they were going to kiss in the back of his cab.

Maura sprang back, a little too fast for Jane's liking but she smiled as she took out her wallet, "Sure, what's the fare?" Jane asked the driver, looking to the meter before he had the chance to answer her, she handed him the fare with an extra five dollars tip. She was just anxious to get Maura alone and with her for the whole week.

The Doctor smiled to Jane and opened the door to get out, she moved around to the trunk of the cab, ready for the driver to pop the lid so they could get out their bags from there. She waited on Jane joining her back there when she had finished paying up the driver. Maura sighed happily as she looked up at the airport, once again there after a long winter and spring season. She swallowed as the driver leered at her and grabbed her bags from the trunk before placing them beside her on the sidewalk outside the entrance of the terminal.

Jane smiled softly at Maura and grabbed the bags to put onto one of the luggage carts. She gently blinked as the cab driver once again leered at Maura, but she was used to it now, a lot of people leered and stared at Maura, regardless of whether she was there or not. Jane just looked over Maura's figure and she saw why men stared at her girlfriend, "Hey, Maur? You want to get early check-in so we can just relax in the departure lounge?" Jane asked softly.

"I'd really like that." Maura nodded and smiled, taking one of her bags from the cart.

"So lets get going to the check-in desk." Jane smiled to Maura and chuckled a little, walking at a slow pace so Maura would be able to keep up with her in her stiletto heels, one's she'd bought especially for Jane's privileges, "By the way, I love the heels…they make your legs look so much more sexy, and the way you walk in those, with that dress…" Jane rolled her eyes, imitating a mild orgasm and she glanced to Maura briefly.

Maura was looking to Jane and blinking harshly as she watched the Detective's eyes rolling back in her head, "Jane, must you do that in public?" she asked her girlfriend.

"Sorry, but you know you love it…" Jane winked at Maura, "You know you do. Back home you love it when I do that…" she smirked to Maura, nudging her a little, "And don't lie, I know you can't lie."

"Oh, you think I can't lie? After spending time with you, I can." Maura smirked and walked on ahead of Jane.

Jane just stopped pushing the cart and stared at Maura, blinking a little as she watched the sway in the Doctor's hips, caused from the heels she was wearing and the dress that hugged her hips. Jane shook her head a little to clear it before she chuckled and quickly tailed Maura, "Oh, you think you can?" she asked her, with a raised brow.

"You've taught me well…" Maura smirked, glancing briefly to Jane.

"I have, hm?" Jane smirked back to Maura and she walked closely to Maura, slipping her hand down her back to squeeze her ass, "This dress is coming off the moment we're behind closed doors at the hotel." Jane murmured into the Doctor's ear, her breath tickling Maura's ear and moving her hair against her skin.

Maura scrunched her face to her shoulder and looked up at Jane with doe eyes, blinking several times as she looked into Jane's dark eyes, "Yes, so I can change into my swimsuit…" Maura then turned her innocent smile into a smirk.

Jane chuckled, taken aback at Maura's comment in reply, "Oh really?" she asked the Doctor, taking in her figure and smiling appreciatively as she let her eyes drink in Maura's curves. All of them.

Maura noticed this and she tilted her head a little, "You see something you like?" she asked and smiled to Jane as they neared their check-in desk. She took out their passports and she smiled to the desk attendant, "Good morning, we're traveling to Cuba today. We were wondering if we are able to take advantage of the early bird check-in system for this flight?" Maura asked the attendant.

The attendant, whose name was Carly just stared blankly at Maura and then flicked her eyes briefly to Jane before looking back to Maura, "The what?" she questioned Maura's statement, "What's the early bird check-in?" Carly asked.

The Doctor blinked a little and she frowned softly, "Well, we've arrived an hour earlier than advised in the terms and conditions of Canadair, and in their blurb, they advise that upon early arrival to any airport, passengers may take advantage and are advised to use the 'Early Bird' check-in system. The Detective and I were wondering if we could use this operating system to check-in so we have a more hassle free departure." Maura smiled and she blinked expectantly to Carly.

Jane saw how blankly Carly looked between she and Maura, and she decided to help out the idiot the airline had decided to represent them on their check-in desk, "Okay, listen kid. We're got here early, Doctor Isles suggested we leave early to beat the rush hour traffic, even though it's not even 8am yet…" she glanced to Maura with an amused expression before looking back to Carly and regaining her stern expression to continue their conversation, "Canadair apparently have some small print that the good Doctor here took the time to read in her free time. We wanna use one of those computer thingies to say we're here and we'll boarding. So, you think you can point us in the right the right direction?" Jane raised a brow, and somehow bullied the attendant into telling them where one of the computer kiosks were.

"Thank you…" Maura smiled and strained her eyes to see the girl's name tag, "Carly." Maura nodded and began to head over to the kiosk Carly had pointed them to.

Jane chuckled and then glared to Carly, "Thanks…" she snapped a little before following in Maura's direction to the kiosk, "Hey Maur?" she called out and smiled to the Doctor, her girlfriend, "Could you check us in while I go to get some coffee, and would like any?" she asked and parked the cart next to Maura, eyeing over Maura's Prada luggage set.

"I'd love some coffee. Thank you." Maura nodded and got out their printed out itinerary from her purse. She didn't watch Jane as she left to go to the coffee store, she was too busy concentrating on typing in their names correctly and scanning the bar codes that had printed out on their itineraries. Maura was very meticulous like that.

Jane could see Maura from the line at the coffee store she was in, she smiled to herself as she looked over her girlfriends' figure even more appreciatively as before since now, Maura was bending over looking to the kiosk screen with vigor, "She's a hot one, huh?" the oldish guy behind Jane questioned her when he followed her eyeline and noticed she was looking over Maura. He had been checking her out.

"Sorry, what?" Jane questioned and glanced to the guy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _A multi chapter Rizzles vacay fic!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Characters and rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janey Tamaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I saw you speaking with a man while you were getting coffee, what did the two of you speak about?" Maura gently asked Jane and she smiled softly.<p>

Jane looked to Maura and rose her brow a little, "You saw that?"

"Of course I saw that." Maura smiled and nodded a little, "I couldn't take my eyes off you." she eventually admitted, blushing as she glanced at Jane. She smiled up at Jane and nodded, letting Jane know that she was indeed telling the truth.

Jane of course, blushed at Maura's statement, "Oh…" she remarked.

Maura gave a giggle then, as she saw Jane's apparent embarrassment with her comment before she then spoke up once again, "Jane, you didn't answer my question." Maura smiled innocently to her partner in crime, "What did the two of you speak of?"

The Detective swiftly cleared her throat before she spoke, "You." and she swigged back some of her hot beverage, looking away from Maura and avoiding eye contact.

"The both of you spoke of me?" she asked, tilting her head at Jane before she smiled softly, trying to capture Jane's attention back on her, "Jane, why are you embarrassed at that?"

"Because, that guy was getting a hard on…!" Jane exclaimed, a little louder than she intended to do so and the entire area that the two were seated in turned around to look at Jane who hid behind her steaming coffee cup as she looked down to the floor, blushing profusely.

Maura just closed her eyes briefly and she shook her head, in an obviously unimpressed motion before she sighed heavily, as a mother would do when losing her patience with requesting her child not to do something for the twentieth time in a row. Ever since Jane and Frankie had been victims of the Boston PD hostage situation, Maura had changed and become more maternal towards Jane. She had obviously picked that up with hanging out with Angela a lot at the hospital, when she and the Rizzoli's father, Frank weren't fighting or arguing at Jane's bedside.

"Everybody's staring, aren't they?" Jane asked Maura after a few seconds since the Doctor hadn't spoken up. She just received a nod from the Medical Examiner before she groaned a little and slumped further down in her chair, her eyes trained on Maura still.

"Yes." Maura nodded, "Yes, they are."

"Great!" Jane groaned again and shook her head as she tilted her head back to look up at the corrugated iron ceiling way up high above her head. She flared her nostrils and she then whipped her head back so she was eye level with Maura's eyes and she frowned deeply, "Why is it whenever I'm with you, I embarrass myself?"

"That, I don't know, Jane. Though, popular hypothesis often indicate that hormones that work in conjunction with the brain to determine crushes and lust in situations, often tend to create a sudden bout of clumsiness or states or nervousness in beings." Maura nodded, in her usual flair as if speaking just about the local weather forecasts or about a flower she'd spotted on a stroll through the park.

"Maura!" Jane, as usual, got annoyed with all of Maura's medical terminology and had switched off until she heard the words lust cropping up in the sentence that had left the Medical Examiner's lips. Ever so lustfully…or so Jane thought.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura smiled innocently, and Jane couldn't figure out if she actually had no clue what she was doing to her or she knew and was feigning innocence in the presence of other's around them in the departure lounge.

"Stop it." Jane quickly shot to her.

"Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing, Maura."

"No, I don't." Maura swiftly replied and looked to her, blinking quite wildly, "You could share…" she suggested to the Detective and added a raised brow to her innocent smile before she turned it into a smirk and lifted her own coffee cup before she flashed her pearly teeth to Jane.

Jane glared, seemingly unimpressed at Maura's expressions and actions, "You do know!" she quickly hissed, "So stop it Maura. Stop it!" Jane then lowered her voice and she leaned towards the fair haired Medical Examiner, "Or I may have to jump across this table and do something we may regret being captured on airport security…" it was then Jane's turn to smirk as she saw Maura's face drop and her cheeks flush.

"Jane…" Maura's throat seemed to dry out, as though she'd encountered a swift drought in her vocal cavity, "Please…" she swallowed again to try and aid her speaking, "Please don't tease me…at least not until we get to Cuba."

"Oh, you really don't like it, do you?" Jane smirked, her tone still low as she locked eyes with Maura, her eyes darkening with desire as she watched Maura's cheeks flush. Flushing as they often did when she was pleasuring the doctor in their bedroom, hearing her cry out and push her fingers through Jane's raven locks as she moved her head between creamy thighs.

"No, no I don't. Jane, please don't." Maura rasped.

Jane smirked, "Well, maybe next time you'll rethink teasing me until I'm on the verge of tears. Now, I'm not complaining but, I just think I have to give it back to you in some shape or form, right?" Jane smirked and gave Maura a quick wink.

Maura swallowed before she bit her lip, her heart rate increasing as she watched Jane before she let her eyes roll back in their sockets as she felt Jane's palm skim over her thigh, heading to the hem of her skirt so she could slip her fingertips under the material and touch Maura's skin, setting it on fire with her touch.

"Jane…" Maura moaned and bit her lip before she pushed her hand forward and knocked over her coffee, she leapt up, "Oh gosh!" she hissed and looked to Jane, slightly alarmed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _A multi chapter Rizzles vacay fic!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Characters and rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maura..." Jane began.<p>

"Jane, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to...I ju-"

"Bathroom. Now."

Maura looked to Jane, and blinked a few times before she furrowed her brow and looked deeper at the Detective, "Jane?" she questioned softly and moistened her lips a little bit. She saw Jane's expression change, her eyes darkened and she was staring at Maura hungrily.

"Bathroom. I want you, right now." Jane explained and straightened up and she stood.

"I don't want us to look suspicious, Jane. We are in an airport, remember."

"So, we can't go to the bathroom together, and people will think we're cooking up a bomb or something?" Jane blinked, her eyes focused on Maura's face before she allowed them to travel down the length of Maura's body, raking over her curves and paying for the consequences with every shudder of excitement, thinking to the near future of having the Medical Examiner's skin pressed flush against hers.

So Maura straightened then too and she fixed her skirt, smoothing it out, and brushing away the invisible lint that was clinging to the fabric before she collected her purse and rounded the table to head to the bathroom, across from their table they had been sitting at. She glanced over her shoulder briefly at Jane, who was watching the feminine sway of her hips as she toddled away on her Jimmy Choo stiletto heels.

Just as Jane set off from the table, swiftly trashing the soggy napkins and empty styrofoam cups, she trotted along and the announcer rang out, "All passengers travelling to..." she looked up at the nearest speaker and she glared at it, before she growled. Jane looked over to the bathroom, and she saw that Maura must have heard it too because she'd stopped in the doorway, her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Jane, we should board..." Maura nodded softly.

Jane stopped, looking to Maura and she sighed, "Just like that?"

"Just like what?" Maura raised a brow to the Detective.

"You're just going to board, after _that_?" Jane quickly questioned, slightly annoyed at Maura.

"Of course."

Jane could not deal with Maura just now, she growled a little and grabbed her bag, before she headed towards the gate they were departing from. She didn't dare look over her shoulder at Maura for fear of jumping her perfectly fashioned body right there in the middle of the airport.

"I am seriously going to make you pay for this when we get to the hotel, Maura." Jane growled into her ear as she passed the Medical Examiner and reached the gate before her, holding out her passport to the attendant.

"You think you can wait that long, Jane?" Maura questioned back, smirking a little.

Jane just looked after the Medical Examiner and shook her head at her, grabbing her passport back from the attendant and following Maura down the ramp to board the plane. She sighed harshly, "I don't know..." she said more to herself, under her breath as she responded to the obviously rhetorical question Maura had asked her. Jane actually didn't know if she would be able to hold out that long while she was sitting next to Maura and the window.

Taking her seat, sliding into the row first and hitting her head on the overhead storage in the process, Jane looked out through the three inch thick window at the wings just in front of her and she sighed, if cabin pressure wouldn't be affected, Jane would have strongly considered breaking the window while up in the air and being sucked out rather than wait the agonisingly long journey next to Maura and Maura's legs with the lustful, almost painful ache between her own.

Soon they were in the air, not yet at an altitude that approved electronics were allowed to be turned on, but in the air nonetheless, and Maura had already began on her mission to seduce Jane. Or so it seemed to the Detective in question. Jane watched as Maura sat crossing and re-crossing her legs, in plain sight of a middle aged gentleman who shared the seat on the other side of Maura, he was also looking to that pale, creamy skin of her thighs and he too, crossed and re-crossed his legs, probably hiding the continually enlarging bulge in his trousers.

Jane was now getting desperate, she didn't know now whether she needed to pee or relieve herself, even though peeing was probably a good idea after the three glasses of coke she'd already drank in the short amount of time they'd been flying, "Maura, I need to go, can you get up? she asked the Medical Examiner beside her.

"To the bathroom?" Maura responded louder than Jane had wanted her to.

"Yes, to the bathroom." Jane hissed through gritted teeth as she felt stares being cast their way, "If you don't move you're going to be sitting in a puddle of my pi-."

"Okay. I got it! I'm sorry..." she turned to the man on her right and excused herself, asking him to stand so she could allow Jane to get up and go to the bathroom. Maura watched as Jane made her way along the aisle to the bathroom and she smiled to herself before looking back to the man, "I should just stand until she gets back..." she nodded softly.

He nodded and chuckled before he looked her over, catching sight of her badge on her Birkin bag, "You're a Medical Examiner?" he asked her.

"Yes." she nodded, noticing that her purse was in his sight, "I work for Boston PD, Homicide..." she smiled.

"Wait, Doctor Isles, isn't it?" he nodded and smiled, coming to some sort of realisation.

"Uh, yes?" she furrowed her brows a little before she smiled hesitantly.

"We were in a class together, at BCU. You went off to study some more in San Francisco." he smiled to her, "Bill Page. Well, William back then." he smiled to her, offering his hand and looking her over.

As soon as he said his name, Maura's mouth dropped open, he had been the boyfriend before Garrett Fairfield. They hadn't lasted long. She felt as thought they'd been talking forever in the short space of time, that in reality had only been a couple of minutes, three at the most. She cleared her throat and nodded before she looked in the direction of the small aricraft bathroom, "Jane's been gone a long time, I should make sure she hasn't flushed the toilet paper instead of placing it in one of those bins." she tried to explain and began moving away from Bill.

As Maura arrived outside the small bathroom cubicle, she rapped on the door, looking towards their aisle to make sure Bill didn't follow her, "Jane!" she hissed, "Jane, are you in there?" she knocked again, the door shaking as she rapped her knuckles against it, the back row passengers glancing to her, "Jane! Open the door!"

With that, the lock slid across and the ENGAGED sign changed briefly to VACANT until JAne closed the door having pulled Maura inside the small space with her, and it returned back to ENGAGED, "There isn't much space in here, make it fast, Maur." she almost growled.


End file.
